


Captive Wolves Still Howl At Night

by Toxin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But Only Because Of Context Really No One Is Doing Anything They Don't Want To Do, Clothes stay on, Dry Humping, F/F, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Mentions of Violence, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prompt: Trapped Alone Together, Trapped, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vault - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxin/pseuds/Toxin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica didn’t die in the vault. Rather, she’s the one trapped alongside Cora in the moonless room for days upon weeks upon months. And with each passing hour without being able to shift, their imprisoned wolves grow more and more restless, trashing and howling for freedom. </p><p>Somehow, they'll have to find a way to relieve the tension before the rabid, untapped energy ends up killing them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive Wolves Still Howl At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much Caeden (queerly-i-am-right on tumblr) for giving me prompts and ideas and just being overall patient while I finally got down to writing this, and thanks to the people responsible for the TW Femslash February Writing Challenge for organizing this.
> 
> Also, be warned, I am a sleep deprived college student and this is unbeta'd. Enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> -

“How long has it been?” A whisper came from the furthest corner of the room, and Erica focused her eyes to try and see the slumped figure pressed against the wall. She hadn’t been able to shift in what felt like ages, but at least her senses still seemed to work.

The girl had her head tipped onto the top of her knees, exactly like she had for the last few hours. She hadn’t moved since she’d gotten in the vault, actually. Nor had she said a word before that moment either. Her voice was softer than what Erica would have expected, especially considering the fight she’d put when she’d first been hassled into the room growling and clawing at her captors.

“For you, or for me?” Erica asked. She cleared her throat, hating the way her voice was gravelly from the disuse. Any other time she would have liked the roughness, would have loved the attention the sexual twist she could have given it would no doubt have gotten, but now it all felt superficial and distant to her. It reminded her how removed and alone she was.

“Is there much of a difference?” The girl questioned. She lifted her head slowly, and for the first time Erica got a glimpse of dark eyes, full lips and familiar eyebrows, which were arched as she waited for an answer.

“We haven’t had a meal since you arrived, so I’d say you’ve been there at least a full day. Probably two.” Erica tried the count the number of meals she’d had, tried to remember what day it was when she was taken. Nothing came to mind. “It’s been a little longer for me.” Erica finally said.

The girl stared at her with what would almost pass as pity if it wasn’t for the anger etched in her skin from what looked like years of discontent. Still, Erica felt a growl escape her lips, earning herself another raised brow.

She couldn’t help it though. She’d been feeling twitchy and impatient for days, now. Part of her wanted to attack the girl just for looking at her. Another wanted to crawl and beg for forgiveness, to make sure the girl wouldn’t leave her even though logically Erica knew she couldn’t. God, she was so _lonely_ though _._

And of course she was mad at her own weakness, her loneliness, and she could feel her heartbeat speeding up in anger once more. Her emotions were all over the place, uncontrollable and just too damn intense.

“Can you shift?” The girl finally chose to ignore the tension. Erica could work with that. She regulated her breathing, exhaling slowly before answering.

“No. It’s this place. It won’t allow it.” Erica answered. She didn’t know more than that, but hopefully the girl wouldn’t need her too.

A dark strand of hair slipped from her hood and the other occupant of the room used that as her cue to push her hood back, letting her long straight hair fall on her shoulder. She looked upset by the information she’d just been given, but she nodded in acknowledgement none the less.

“I’m Cora.” She stated after a while, when both of them had had their fill of observing each other. Erica couldn’t resist the opportunity slip by and slid closer, stretching out her hand.

“Erica.” She hoped Cora didn’t notice the shiver that ran through Erica’s entire body when Cora fitted her warm hand into hers. She couldn’t be blamed for it though. It was the first physical contact she’d had with anyone in ages.

If Cora saw it though, she didn’t mention it.

***

If Cora kept it up, she’d dig a hole through the floor.

Not that Erica had a problem having a possible escape, but she still needed Cora to stop. She was more likely to hurt herself anyway with the way she was behaving.

Erica could smell the blood on Cora’s hands from when she’s tried to break the door god know how many times. Her ears resonated with the low, dangerous growls that had been perpetually leaving Cora’s lips for days now, never stopping even in her sleep. And now, she watched Cora walk back and forth across the room, bare feet slapping on the concrete as she crossed the space faster every time, to a point where she was practically running.

It was driving Erica _wild_.

“Please stop. You’re giving me a headache.” Erica groaned, trying to hold her temper in. She still felt the rush in her veins if she concentrated too hard on Cora, so she looked at the far wall instead. If she lost control, this could very well end up in a bloodshed.

Case in point, Cora halted and whirled around, roar bouncing off the metal and stone to come clanging inside Erica’s skull.  Cora didn’t seem satisfied with the show of dominance, not at all, and she crouched in front of the blonde werewolf, ready to spring.

Erica merely rolled her eyes.

“And somehow you just made it worse.” Erica kept her tone light, but she dug her human nails into the metal behind her, feeling her dent – though barely – the safety deposit boxes.

“Well gee, I’m sorry _you’re_ uncomfortable!” Cora bit out, breath coming quickly.

“I’m going through the same thing as you, bitch!” Erica finally stood up, impatience winning over. “Not being able to shift it driving my wolf just as bat shit as you! I just know how to control it better!”

Erica crouched down, preparing for a fight. What she didn’t expect was for Cora to laugh, though. Even though her chuckle was low and sardonic, the tension eased up a bit.

“You don’t get it, do you?” She didn’t wait for an answer. “I’m a born wolf. You’re newly bitten. In what universe could you possibly have more control than I do?”

Erica’s brows furrowed automatically, not sure what to say.

“I’ve never had to live without my wolf.” Cora said, voice slightly calmer than before. “For you, it’s like being human, only with some uncontrollable agitation to booth. But I feel like I’m _dying_ here. I have nothing to hold on to, nothing to anchor this or compare this to make me feel better. _I’m scared._ ” She whispered the last part, eyes wild. Erica didn’t know what to say.

What Cora was saying made sense, but Erica was worried that if she opened her mouth right then she might patronize the girl about her weakness because of some dumb, primal instinct to dominate that she couldn’t control right then.

Erica wisely decided to just nod instead.

***

Of course, Erica never actually believed they’d be able to keep it clean and rational for the duration of their abduction. Still, they managed to stay a very coarse, precarious form of civilized for what was probably two weeks. Erica counted that as a win.

“I’ll kill you!” Erica snapped at Cora as she twisted out of the other girl’s grip and forced them both to the floor, grabbing the girl’s leg and pulling her closer.

In response, Cora flashed very human teeth and kick out, catching Erica square in the chest. The blonde fell backwards until she was staring at the ceiling, and then not when Cora’s face came into view. Quickly, she tried to grab at the girl jacket and push her off, but Cora was quicker. She grabbed both of Erica’s arms and forced them on the ground by her head.

“What were you saying?” Cora laughed, but they’d been stuck in the vault too long for it to still calm Erica down. Erica tried to shift away, and when that didn’t work she brought her knee up and aimed it at Cora’s stomach. Unfazed, the dark haired girl clasped her thighs tightly around Erica’s leg.

With their emotions on a hair trigger and their attention everywhere at once, it surprised neither of them when they both got distracted enough for Cora to shift backwards a bit.

Erica’s blood was still racing, but it wasn’t out of annoyance at Cora’s presence anymore. At least, not for the moment. Rather, her thoughts were suddenly shifted to the way her leg was pressed against Cora’s crotch, held snuggly between her legs. So snuggly, in fact, that Cora’s upper thigh was pressing into Erica.

Growls were still filling the room, and both were breathing rapidly, but while they each still had the need to hunt and move and _live,_ Erica was suddenly livid at the lack of action happening down there.

She’d have to remedy to that.

Pushing upwards, her growls turned into whimpers and she hurried to do it again. God, she’d been feeling so alone lately, completely abandoned by her pack, that even fighting had felt like the contact she’d needed. But this.

 God, this was _so_ much better.

Cora roared then, bringing Erica back to the present. Clearly the other girl didn’t like Erica acting like she was the one in control, since she tightened her grip on Erica’s wrist before rocking down, hard. Erica, still impatient and fueled up and angry, somehow didn’t seem to care _as long as Cora didn’t fucking stop._

It was over embarrassingly quickly. Harsh pushes and pulls and growls and whines until Erica’s hands where clenching shut, and her eyes rolling towards the ceiling before she was gone, gone, gone. Cora was howling on top of her, her grip damn near brutal as she pushed down one last time before she shuddered and her endless stream of growling and roaring finally quieted down. Without a word, she slipped down next to Erica and collapsed onto the floor.

For the first time in weeks, the vault was completely silent.

Erica could still feel the restlessness of the trapped wolf, but more than that she felt the endorphins from her orgasm finally, _finally_ help her heart beat slow down. The absence of noise cleared her head, and the fighting, the anger and the sex all left her physically exhausted. For the first time in god knows how long, her constant irritation didn’t make her feel like clawing her own skin off.

This was the calmest she’d been since her capture.

Slowly, she turned her head to face Cora, who was staring back at her in wonder with wide, brown eyes. Neither of them moved for a moment, until Erica stretch a hand out for Cora. For what, she didn’t know. To make sure she was okay, perhaps, or to ask if she was still mad. To see if she felt it too, most probably.

The answer seemed to be yes. Instead of taking the hand, Cora rolled over until her head lay on Erica’s chest, tightening an arm around her stomach. Erica held her just as tightly in return.

Perhaps, if they were lucky, this whole thing wouldn’t end in blood and tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by on tumblr (ghost-of-erica-reyes)!!!


End file.
